


Last Christmas...

by Ginger_puff



Series: In a library far, far away... [1]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Fluff, Mild Hurt/Comfort, Navy Aviator Poe, librarian Ben
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-26
Updated: 2019-12-26
Packaged: 2021-02-26 11:21:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,552
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21968503
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ginger_puff/pseuds/Ginger_puff
Summary: LT Poe Dameron makes a new friend while on convalescent leave.
Relationships: Poe Dameron & Finn & Rey, Poe Dameron/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren, Poe Dameron/Kylo Ren
Series: In a library far, far away... [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1581427
Comments: 2
Kudos: 22





	Last Christmas...

**Author's Note:**

> Of course, right when I'm in the middle of a "serious" DarkPilot AU I get all these fluffy holiday ideas. Based on that one episode of The Office and shenanigans at my library.

Stairs or slope. Stairs, or…

Poe eyes the unnecessarily long accessibility ramp warily. He should've called ahead to ask if it had been salted. If that's even a thing that happens here. 

"Excuse me." A woman passes in front of him to the steps. Three small kids bundled against the cold run after her, taking the steps two at a time.

He heaves a sigh and soothes his wounded pride by not using the handrail. 

The lobby is luxuriously warm. "Hey Gloria!" He calls, wiping his boots on the mat. At the circulation desk Gloria looks over the brim of her glasses and smiles warmly. 

"Good afternoon, Poe."

Boots as clean as the worn mat can get, he saunters over and rests his elbows on the counter. "How's my favorite library manager doing today?"

"You're a sweetheart," She says, "But you're too thin."

Poe leans over the counter to watch as she reaches under the desk and picks up a paper plate loaded with snickerdoodle cookies. "My niece dropped these off last night. Take some over to Rey, too, would you dear?"

"Thanks, Gloria!" Poe throws a jaunty salute, takes the plate, and stuffs a cookie in his mouth. "These are really good!" He hollers over his shoulder and laughs when she places a finger over her lips and shushes him. 

In the children's library, Rey is elbow deep in tidying dress-up costumes. Poe leans against the painted, repurposed Jeep and shakes the plate. 

"Good morning, sunshine."

Her head whips around. "Are those the cookies Mrs. Blanca brought in?"

"Good morning to you too, Poe. How are you doing? Your hair looks amazing today! How do you manage those thick curls?" 

Rey rolls her eyes, snags two cookies, and takes a bite. 

"Good?" He asks. 

Rey nods and kisses his cheek. "Good morning Poe."

He brushes sugar off his cheek. "You're absolutely feral, aren't you?"

Before she can respond Finn comes running into the room, shoes pounding on the laminate floor. 

"He's here!"

Rey is on her feet in an instant. "Where?"

Poe waves at Finn, who, bless him, waves back. "Who are we talking about?"

Rey shoves the second cookie in her mouth and hastily wipes her hands on her jeans. She circles her finger in the air and points in a 'let's go' motion. Finn leads the way and Poe follows gamely. 

"Whaaaat are we doing, guys?" 

"Ben Solo," Rey begins licking sugar from her lips, but Poe cuts her off, "Hey, is that the guy whose bonsai you set on fire?" 

"Singed," Finn corrects, "I was drunk, Poe, it's not like I did it deliberately." 

"Sure, buddy." 

"And no, this is Hot Guy from last spring."

Rey laughs. "Hot Guy?"

"Hot Guy!" Poe crows in delight, earning a slightly more stern shush from Gloria. "Finn, buddy, you gotta help me out. Does he have a boyfriend? Cute boyfriend?"

"That's the big question," Rey says, taking Poe's arm and leading the way through the labyrinth of shelves to the staff room. "Before Christmas he said he'd set an ultimatum with his boyfriend-"

"Who is a total dick," Finn interjects.

"Who _is_ a total dick, that he either proposes by New Year's or it's over." Rey stops to swipe her ID. When the door lock clicks she swings it open for them.

Poe frowns, "That sounds serious."

Finn nods, lowering his voice. "He is. They've been together for two years and every time Ben brings up marriage or weddings Hux laughs him off." His expression darkens, "Ben deserves better."

Poe isn't about to take sides on something that's likely to hurt everyone involved, so he simply follows his friends through the cubicles. Honestly he'd get lost in this place if it weren't for these two. And Gloria. And Elizabeth. And Jaime.

He really doesn't do well on the ground. 

They stop in front of a nondescript workspace. At first Poe thinks it's empty but as the three pile in he sees Hot Guy - Ben. His hair is longer, falling over serious brown eyes in barely-there waves. It suits him. 

Ben freezes in the middle of unbuttoning his cardigan and Poe's mouth goes dry. 

He's a _goner._

"Ben! Welcome back!" Rey greets, still holding Poe's arm while she pulls Ben into a one-armed hug. It's so unfair. He even smells nice. "We missed you." Her arm slides down Ben's and she squeezes his hand. 

His mitten-clad hand. 

Rey shares a quick look with Finn, who steps in with a, "How was the resort?" and awkwardly takes Ben's left hand in both of his. After a moment of obvious fumbling, he lets go. 

"Fine," Ben says, regarding the three of them suspiciously, which Poe feels is deeply unfair since he has yet to do anything half as awkward as these two. 

Ben zeroes in on him. "You're Finn's friend. The Star Trek guy."

Finn snorts. Nevermind. 

"Oh. Yeah, that's me. Big- big fan. Of the Star Wars."

Ben arches an eyebrow, "You mean Star _Trek_?"

His cheeks feel like they're on fire. Thankfully, Finn is the best friend anyone could ask for. "Anything noteworthy or special happen on your break? Anything you want to share with your friends, maybe?"

"No," Ben considers, "Not really," and slips off a mitten. The wrong one. Rey groans and Ben sighs.

"So you know about the ultimatum."

Finn crosses his arms over his chest. "I swear, Ben, if you don't tell me or take off that mitten right now I'll riot."

Poe knows before he takes off the other mitten that there won't be a ring on his finger. Finn heaves a sigh and briefly embraces Ben even though they both look less comforted and more ‘I have received a socially obligatory hug’ afterwards.

Rey shakes her head. "He doesn't deserve you," She says fiercely. "Finn, it's cake time." And to Poe's bewilderment, they both leave him. Alone. With Hot Guy.

"Poe," He offers, shifting onto his good leg.

Ben looks at him like he's not sure why Poe is still there. To be fair, Poe doesn't either. "Hm?" 

"Me. I'm Poe."

"Ben."

"I know," Poe grins. Ben seems to smile a little despite himself.

"I'm sorry about- " Poe gestures vaguely. 

Ben purses his lips, "It's not as if I didn't see it coming."

"Still. That suck- _shh_ -" Poe bites off the rest of the curse. Of course his leg chooses this moment to act up. He kneads the muscles around his knee, breathing heavily through his nose. 

Ben hovers in concern, eyes on Poe's hands. "Are you okay?" 

"Oh yeah," He grunts, "It'll pass." 

It doesn't seem like Ben believes him. Whatever he sees in Poe's face has him looking properly distressed. Poe feels for the guy, but now his whole leg is locking up and he swears he'll use the damn handrail next time because _ow._

Ben removes his outerwear from the chair and turns it to face Poe. "Would you like to sit down?"

"Yes please, " He admits. And it isn't followed by the usual rush of shame. Huh.

The chair is an immense relief. Ben sits on the edge of his desk. For a second their knees brush together. "So you're Finn's Navy friend."

"Yes," Poe says, grateful for the lack of questions. "We went to high school together."

"You must be close." 

Poe smiles fondly, "We are. It's difficult to stay in touch sometimes, but he's my best friend."

Ben hums agreeably, the concerned pinch in his brow fading as it becomes apparent that whatever it was has in fact passed. "Where are you stationed now?" 

"Camp Lemonnier," At the blank look Poe adds, "In Djibouti." 

"How's that?" 

He grimaces. 

"That bad?" 

Poe chuckles. "There are a few good things."

Ben leans in, interested, "Like what?" 

"Well, for one, it's never cold."

Ben cracks a full smile and Poe takes it as a win. "But for real, all my cold weather gear is in storage so I'm lucky Finn's stuff fits."

Ben's eyes run along the loose blue sweater, probably noting how it hangs loose in the shoulders and the neckline rests below his collar bones. He hates how sloppy it feels, but beggars and choosers. Ben licks his lips, "I thought it looked familiar." 

"Yeah," Poe rubs the back of his neck, "I didn't exactly plan on coming. I didn't want to just stay on base while my damned nerves figure themselves out." He continues hesitantly, "It's kind of a big deal. And I didn't want to worry my mom. So. Here I am for three weeks."

"I'm sorry," Ben says, understanding in his eyes and Poe accepts the comfortable silence that follows. 

Even though it doesn't last long. 

The door beeps, clicks unlocked, and squeaks open. Finn and Rey's voices fill the room along with the clink of plastic forks. In his distraction Poe doesn't see Ben drop his mittens into Poe's lap, so he startles when they land on his hands. 

"To keep you warm. Since you don't have your own," Ben explains. His cheeks are tinged pink. Poe rubs his fingers over the soft wool.

"Thanks Ben." 

"You're welcome."

Later, as they eat cake from tiny plates all crammed together into one even smaller cubicle, Poe thinks he likes Ben Solo way more than he liked Hot Guy.


End file.
